Summer days Togeather
by Sophie Joi
Summary: A small little one shot ramble of the student council on the beach. I might continue, probably not though.


Code Geass Fan-fiction

By S.J. Scott

Chapter one "fallin' for you"

The sun shined high in the blue vibrate light sky, the many white clouds bidded there hellos and goodbyes to the gentle source of light. The waves tumbled upon the tan warm sand, sea shells and kelp accompanying the drift wood and critters that were washed upon the shore by the soft clear tumbling waters. Laughs and giggles of innocent ones floated across the rocks and beach in the warm air. It was a peaceful day at the beach. The caws and sounds of a near by seabird eased the ears of many.

A group of eight all dressed in swim wear made their way down the large stairs to the beach, laughing and smiling. Their attitudes matched the atmosphere of the sunny bright day. The group wondered around the beach but then finally found a place that fit their needs. A blond one stuck a large umbrella in the soft playable sand, another laid out a long striped towel onto the ground, two brothers set up a wonderful lunch which awaited the group.

After their little fortress of solitude was set upon the sand, most of the group gave into the cheery way of the noon and ran off to enjoy them selfs. Except for two, an older blond woman and a smaller dusty headed boy. The two watched their friends frolic in the playful waters. The woman looked over at the boy, his soft eyes laid upon the sand in a thoughtful way.

"Rolo, Whats the matter? You should go play," She smiled at him.

"Yes, well, I've never been to the beach before, is it safe?" he looked up at the woman.

"Haha, yes very! I cannot believe you haven't been here before. Come on. The water won't bite!" The woman grabbed Rolo's arm and ran over to the wavering water. She laughed as she picked some up into her hands and splashed it onto his face. He giggled and pulled back.

"Come on Rolo!" She ran over to the rest of the group, encouraging Rolo to follow.

Another Blondy came over, he was large and well built. He had sparkling blue eyes that looked down at Rolo in a gay manner. A girl followed him as he walked over, her blank expression not saying much of how fun it really was to play in the water.

The larger young man laid his hand on Rolo's shoulder. "Come one now! It's fun! Look at your Onii-san, Mm?" He gestured toward a skinny dark haired young man playing with a orange haired girl. They were laughing and giggling as they splashed an chased one another in the sparkling water, which Rolo had not set foot in yet.

"Gino," Rolo sighed, "Fine." He looked uneasy about the whole thing. He slowly waded into the waves and was directly hit in the face with a large splash. His head shot in the direction of the culprit. It was Lelouch, his Nii-san, and Shirley. They giggled as Rolo waded over and splashed them back with a smile. They all started to giggle and laugh.

"So, Gino. Wanna grab the snorkeling gear while the siblings have their play date?" Milly asked looking up at the large kid. He smiled.

"Ah~ Millay! Lets do it!"

"Can I?" Anya interrupted.

"Can you what?" Milly asked looking at the pink haired girl.

"Go with you. Go snorkeling?" she continued.

"Why of course!" Milly clapped her hands, "This way! This way!" She led them over to the supplies near their towel. They met Suzaku by the towel putting on a thick layer of sun screen. He also agreed on going. And so the snorkeling team was born.

Shirley giggled as she and Rolo fell over with a splash on top another. They broke out laughing as they tried to sit up, but with the water flying everywhere and them laughing so hard, it was hard to do so. Lelouch was standing near by laughing away at the two. Suddenly something caught Lelouch's eye. He looked over at what he thought was a green haired girl sitting behind a rock out of sight. He sighed.

"Ah, Shitsu..." He said in disbelief. He turned to Rolo and Shirley who were finally managing to get up.

"I'll be right back I have too take care of something." He said looking over a Shitsu.

"Mm! Okay Lelou!" Shirley agreed along with the slight "Mm" From Rolo.

Lelouch made his way over to the witch. He sat down beside her. He couldn't believe how attractive she looked in her once piece dark green swim suit. The waves swept against their waists. The two both sat in silence as they watched the children and friends play around them from behind their rock.

"What are you doing here, witch?"

"Lelouch...I've been needing to tell you something," Shitsu paused at looked at Lelouch.

"Nani?" He looked at her with gentle eyes.

-

"So, Rolo, This is your first time at the beach?' She asked as the two sat on the cool sand, the waves pushing against there bodies in a slow motion.

"Mm. I have passed by here allot, and stared out the window at the waves, but I've never been to a real beach," He replied, eyes locked ahead of him.

"Ah, I see. So that's why you where scared of the water?"

"I wasn't scared! I was just uncomfortable!" he snapped a "your wrong!" look at her.

"Ah, ah, wakata! I was just asking. And, didn't Lelou ever take you to the beach? He is your brother after all," She played with the water using her small finger, swirling the liquid around in small circles.

"No. He never did." Rolo sighed.

"Well, do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The beach, silly! It's my favorite place to be!" Shirley smiled at the boy.

Rolo blushed slightly then nodded his head in a one way motion. "Mm." He mumbled.

Shirley giggled at his shy response.

-

"So, I guess it's true. I never thought I'd find someone." Lelouch said his eyes on Shitsu's small hand.

"Yes, I never had the guts to say it aloud." She softly continued.

"Well, you showed it well."

"Haha, I guess your right."

"..."smile again for me."...isn't that what you said?" Lelouch laid his hand atop hers.

"Something like that." She leaned over placing her head on his broad shoulder. "And here you are, smiling." Her lips moved slowly. He looked down at her. She was perfect, a marvel. She was all he ever wanted and more and he knew that. She had given him more then he ever wanted and now it was time to return the favor. He stared at her sparkling face, her glazed eyes. How he wanted to just kiss her all over. He smiled.

"As always, your right," He laughed and closed in on those rose petal like lips.

-

"Ah, so here is the diving place right?" Gino said placing a hand on a his hip.

"Yup!" Milly smiled. She was ready to go.

"Kaicho, Are you sure this is safe?" Suzaku asked looking at the large rock they stood upon.

"Perfectly safe!" She smiled, "Ikumasu!" she yelled jumping into the great sea. Gino and Anya followed. Then Suzaku finally mustered up the courage to go. The four splashed into the open sea,the light of the bright sun reflecting off the sparkling waters. They looked around after being completely covered in the water. There where fish and coral everywhere. Bright colors of pinks, blues, yellows, tans, reds, purples, and more bounced on the reflections of the sun which danced along the surface. They were enchanted by the sights around them, they took it all in with there unbelieving eyes. Anya, for the first time opened her eyes wide and took in what she saw with her own eyes. She looked around in awe of the great sights and sounds. She gasped at the large fish that swam by and the dolphins that played. She laughed as the cleaner fish licked her swimsuit, legs, arms, and hands.

Gino smiled. He had never seen Anya so happy. She was smiling for the first time. He treasured that so much. He looked over at Milly who was almost crying at the scene. Rivalz had joined them at that point also and was looking with Suzaku at the great coral reefs. Milly swam over to Rivalz.

"Oioi, Lets go look around!" she seemed to say with a smile. He nodded and the two went off the explore. Leaving Suzaku all alone.

-

Rolo and Shirley made there way back to the picnic, Floating in the water had apparently made them hungry. Shirley looked at Rolo who was back in thinking mode.

"Rolo?" She caught his attention as she started to pull their share of the lunch out, "Whats got you down this time?"

"Nii-san." He said looking up at her.

"Ah, yeah. Lelou is supposed to be back by now. I'll go look for him." She started to rise but Rolo caught her arm. Shirley jumped, Rolo never made skin contact.

"I'm going with you." He said, "He's my Nii-san." Rolo looked up at Shirley's green eyes.

The girl looked down at the boy. He had a look in his eyes which either said, " Don't leave me," or "I have to go to the bathroom." But Shirley was almost sure it was the first one. She helped him up.

"Okay, Okay," She laughed, "Lets go!" The two left their lunch to go look for Lelouch, who, was snuggling Shitsu behind a rock. The carrot head and dust bunny ran over and scanned the area where they had last seen Lelouch. But to Shirley's surprise, she found them first.

There they were, all snuggled up the waves beating against them. Shitsu was whispering something to Lelouch, which made him smile. Shirley was heart broken. To think Lelouch had another woman. It crushed her small heart. She slumped over and headed back toward the towel. Her green eyes locked onto the warm sand. Her feet dragged against the many grains.

Rolo stopped looking and saw her discouragement. He ran over to her. "What's wrong, Shirley-san?' He asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just found Lelou. Thats all," She plopped down onto the towel. Rolo sat beside her.

"Ahahaha, It's okay, Shirley-san. Cheer up!" Rolo could not believe what he was saying, "You'll be okay, right. What did you see?" He asked unwrapping his sandwhich.

"Lelou was with another girl!" She broke down crying. "And she was pretty, And nice, And She was whispering sweet nothings to him, I JUST KNOW ITTTTT!" She cried in agony.

Rolo stared at the girl in shock. He was rather scared of her when she got like this.

Rolo took a small knife from his swimsuit pocket, making sure it has hidden by his back.

"I'll be right back," He said standing to go find Lelouch. He wandered around the spot for awhile then found the rock Shirley had been by. He slowly walked around the corner but no one was there. He sighed. Why was he doing this anyway? For Shirley? No, no, It was for Nii-san. He could never let Nii-san be with a woman right now.

Suddenly Rolo felt a large hand flop down on his shoulder. He jumped and swirled around in alarm.

"WAH! NII-SAN!" he exclaimed looking up at Lelouch. He noticed Shitsu behind him.

"Rolo, Why are you here?"

"Shirley-san said she saw you with another woman, I was just curious." He smiled.

"Then whats with the knife?" Lelouch cocked his head toward the small knife in Rolo's hands.

"Um...nothing," he stared at Shitsu and slipped the knife back into his pocket, which was heavy with water since the water was up to their waists, "I guess you and Shitsu are a couple now?" He said with an uneasy feeling.

"I guess your right. Okay, lets go eat now." Lelouch put an arm around Rolo and lead him back to the towel were Shirley was sitting almost crying. Lelouch let go of Rolo and walked over to Shirley.

"I'm sorry Shirley." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Lelouch you baka!" She slapped him on the cheek with little force. He looked shocked for a moment. Then looked at Shirley with gentle eyes, "Don't worry Shirley, you'll find someone else. Theres lots of chances out there." Lelouch tried to comfort.

Shitsu came up and patted Lelouch on the back. "Lelouch, I'm hungry," She said in a demanding voice.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked staring at the food next her. He picked up a sandwich out of the basket and handed it to Shitsu. Rolo laughed.

"A-anyone k-know where Gino and President are?" Shirley asked with a sniffle. Rolo unwrapped her sandwich from before and handed it it her.

"Um, I think they went snorkeling," Rolo said biting into his soft sandwich.

-

"Isn't this just amazing!" Milly's eyes spoke for her as she looked at Rivalz. He nodded in agreement. They both smiled an stared at many colors before them. What a wonderful time at the beach


End file.
